CRAZY!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Semuanya terasa gila, dari garis start sampai final. /"Tidak seharusnya perempuan memakai gakuran."/"Tidak, terimakasih Ketua kelas, biar tidak beres aku baik-baik saja dengan otak berandalku!"/ Author gaje yang kembali setelah hiatus XD
1. Chapter 1

Anak berandalan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kata ini. Ya, anak berandalan, orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan dan suka membuat dan mencari masalah dengan masyarakat maupun sekolah –entah itu sekolahnya atau sekolah lain– dengan melanggar tata tertib secara terang-terangan.

Dan kata berandalan sangat identik dengan cara berpakaian yang berantakan, omongan kasar dan tidak lulus sensor, serta wajah sangar yang kadang bertindik atau bertato.

Tapi, berandal yang satu ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Ia memiliki wajah cantik, bahkan terlihat feminim seperti wajah perempuan.

Tapi tetap saja, berandal adalah berandal. Biar cantik bagai bidadari khayangan yang baru mandi di kali belakang rumah Author pun, jika ia berandal, tetap berandal.

Kirino Ranmaru, itulah nama si berandal cantik yang sering buat ulah di sekolahnya, SMP Raimon. Kecintaannya pada perkelahian membuatnya liar hingga tanpa sadar menjadi berandal tahan banting.

Semua syarat menjadi berandal akut sudah dimiliki anak laki-laki bersurai merah muda itu. Biar kita lihat...

Omongan kasar? Cek.

Tidak mematuhi guru? Cek.

Senang berkelahi? Cek.

Suka baca komik saat jam pelajaran? Cek.

Sering kabur saat ada kegiatan sekolah? Cek.

Melanggar peraturan dan tata tertib? Cek.

Sering terlambat dan membolos sekolah? Cek.

Ya, itu belum semuanya, tapi percayalah, semua syarat menjadi berandal telah dimiliki Kirino. Kecuali wajah sangar. Yah, ia justru memiliki kebalikannya. Memang wajah cantiknya mampu menarik banyak _seme_ di SMP Raimon, tapi begitu tahu betapa mengerikannya Kirino, mereka langsung undur diri. Menyerah. _Give up, Man!_

Tapi jangan salah, biar buas dan liar begitu Kirino tetap salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Ia telah berkali-kali memenangkan lomba karate antar sekolah. Dan beberapa di antaranya didiskualifikasi. Kenapa? Karena Kirino muak dengan lawan yang mengejeknya dan tanpa pikir panjang menyerang lawan itu dengan brutal.

Ya, itulah beberapa hal tentang Kirino Ranmaru si berandal cantik.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka bila sifat berandal Kirino akan sedikit berkurang hanya karena bertemu dan sekelas dengan seseorang...

.

.

.

Rate: **T**

Genre: **Humor, Romance **and** School Life.**

WARNING

Sangat OOC, AU, SHOUNEN-AI, bahasa rada gaul, nggak jelas, aneh, sinting, Berandal!Kirino, alur nggak menentu de el el...

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

**CRAZY!**

–_Romansa yang aneh dan terasa gila–_

.

.

.

Hari senin, hari pertama sekolah, memulai kegiatan belajar, mengajar, dan dihajar bersama, serta melaksanakan upacara dengan khidmat. Apalagi senin pagi ini sangat cerah.

Tapi hari senin yang cerah adalah hari terburuk untuk seorang anak laki-laki –untuk sekarang lupakan wajahnya yang mirip perempuan– yang sedang berjalan santai di trotoar, dengan kedua tangan ditautkan di belakang kepala.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa pemuda berambut merah muda dan mata biru cerah yang berpakaian tidak senonoh itu –lengan baju dilipat dan _gakuran_ yang tidak dikancing– , dia adalah Kirino Ranmaru, siswa teladan di SMP Raimon.

Ya, teladan, telat datang pulang duluan. Seperti hari ini, sudah jam 07.40, upacara sudah (pasti) dimulai, tapi Kirino masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Lalu, kenapa ia bisa sangat santai begitu?

Jawabannya, karena ini adalah rutinitasnya setiap ada PR matematika di hari senin dan ia lupa mengerjakannya. Sengaja terlambat di hari senin sehingga dihukum, hukuman yang menghabiskan dua jam pelajaran, membuat Kirino tidak harus mengikuti pelajaran matematika maupun ceramah tidak berperikemanusiaan guru matematikanya.

Sangat licik, kan?

Tapi begitulah adanya Kirino, sangat aneh dan tidak bisa dimengerti, hukuman seberat apapun seolah tidak mempan. Ancaman akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah pun hanya dianggap angin lewat olehnya.

Oke, para guru menyerah. Tutup sidang untuk Kirino Ranmaru!

_Tep..._

Akhirnya, setelah setengah jam perjalanan, Kirino sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Suasana sangat sunyi, upacara pasti sudah berakhir. Karena gerbang sudah ditutup, seperti biasa Kirino akan memanjat gerbang bercat hitam itu dengan tali tambang yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah untuk jaga-jaga.

_Buk!_

Kirino berhasil meloncat dengan mulus ke tanah, ia lalu membereskan talinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan –

–tepat setelah itu seorang guru menghampiri Ran.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kudou-_sensei_!" sapa Kirino dengan wajah ceria, wajah kelewat serius guru di depannya seolah tidak berpengaruh padanya. Padahal Kirini tahu saja kalau guru bernama Kudou Michiya ini akan menghukumnya.

"Kirino-_kun_, silahkan bersihkan ruang musik."

Tuh, bener kan...

"Oke Kudou-_sensei_~!" seperti biasa, Kirino dengan senang hati melaksanakan hukumannya. Yah, karena ini lebih baik daripada diceramahi oleh guru matematika panjang lebar dan pasti akan berujung pada urusan paling mengerikan bagi semua pelajar. Dipanggilnya orang tua ke sekolah, lalu setelah pulang akan dimarahi orang tua habis-habisan. Yah, sangat merepotkan, bagai kasus berantai.

.

.

.

_Brakk!_

Pintu ruang musik didobrak dengan kasarnya, jangan ditanya siapa orang yang melakukan kekerasan pada pintu yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Jadi, ini ruang musik?" tanya si pendobrak, Kirino, entah pada siapa. Ia memasuki ruang yang dipenuhi alat musik itu perlahan, manik _sapphire_nya memandang bingung ruangan yang akan ia bersihkan itu. Memang, Kirino sudah berkali-kali dihukum membersihkan ruangan-ruangan klub di sekolah, tapi ini adalah pertama kali ia disuruh membersihkan ruang musik. Jadi ia agak aneh, mungkin karena Kirino tidak terbiasa dengan alat musik, ia lebih akrab dengan alat-alat olahraga.

Kirino meletakkan tasnya di atas sebuah piano. Kemudian mengambil sapu yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai berandal tahan banting itu membersihkan ruang musik yang menurutnya sudah bersih itu tanpa minat.

* * *

_Kelas VII-A_

Kelas yang tenang, tidak susah diatur, dan memuat banyak murid pintar dan berprestasi.

Otonashi Haruna, guru musik yang mengisi jam kedua dan ketiga di kelas yang dikenal sebagai kelas unggulan itu, tapi ia baru masuk pada jam ketiga karena ada urusan.

"_Ohayou_, Minna-_san_," sapanya ramah tanpa menghilangkan kesan anggun dan tegas pada suaranya.

Anak-anak di kelas itu menjawab serempak, "_Ohayou, sensei_!"

Haruna tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi khusus guru. "Wah, kalian semangat sekali,bagus... maaf ya Ibu datang terlambat..." guru bersurai biru gelap itu memeriksa buku-buku yang dibawanya, mencari sesuatu, "Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, Ibu akan absen dulu."

Para murid menunggu.

"Ano, sepertinya absen Ibu tertinggal..." Haruna tersenyum garing ke arah murid-muridnya. "Shindou-_kun_, bisa kau ambilkan absen Ibu di ruang musik?"

Seorang murid laki-laki berambut cokelat keabuan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Baik, _sensei_!"

Shindou Takuto, salah satu siswa teladan dan berprestasi di SMP Raimon. Et, teladan yang sesungguhnya lho ya, bukan telat datang pulang duluan seperti Kirino, karena adalah fakta kalau Shindou selalu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Lebih mudahnya, Shindou adalah kebalikan dari Kirino. Bertolak belakang. Berlawanan. Beda arah.

Jika Kirino berbakat dalam bidang olahraga dan bela diri yang mengandalkan fisik, maka Shindou berbakat dalam bidang seni, menggambar dan bermain musik yang mengandalkan kreatifitas.

Ya, sangat berlawanan kan? Yang satu berandalan, yang satu teladan. Yang satu suka cari masalah, yang satu suka membereskan masalah. Yang satu ganas, yang satu tenang dan tegas. Yang satu mengandalkan fisik, yang satu mengandalkan otak.

Oh, tapi tenang saja, sifat dan emosi mereka memang berlawanan dan bisa jadi masalah jika dua orang ini didekatkan dan disuruh berdiskusi. Tapi mereka tidak akrab, bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi, tidak akan terjadi adu mulut yang berujung pada pergontokkan karena pribadi yang sama-sama keras kepala, Kirino yang tidak mau kalah, dan Shindou yang selalu membereskan masalah bagaimanapun, walau harus menggunakan cara kekerasan.

Ya, semoga saja tidak akan terjadi pertemuan antar mereka, atau bendera perang akan berkibar di tengah lapangan upacara.

Tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain...

_Cklek..._

_Teng... teng..._

"!"

Tangan _tan_ Shindou yang bergerak memutar gagang pintu seketika berhenti kala telinganya menangkap suara dentingan piano.

_Siapa yang bermain?_ Shindou berpikir, ia mendengarkan dentingan piano yang membentuk sebuah nada itu, permainan _seseorang_ di dalam terdengar aneh dan terputus-putus, mungkin karena lupa _not_nya.

_Ckiittt..._

Seseorang yang sedang iseng bermain piano menoleh ketika mendengar decitan pintu yang menandakan pintu dibuka.

Orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kirino, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya, dengan wajah polos dan bingung.

Shindou melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang musik. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Terlebih, ini masih jam pelajaran ketiga, setauku, kelas lain tidak ada pelajaran musik jam ketiga ini." ujar Shindou panjang lebar. Dan inilah yang dibenci Kirino, jika seseorang –terutama yang tidak ia kenal– memberinya pertanyaan yang banyak dan panjang.

"Hufft, aku tidak menjawab semuanya, tapi alasan aku di sini karena aku dihukum membersihkan ruang musik, cerita selesai."

Shindou mendekati piano yang dimainkan Kirino tadi. "Lagu yang kau mainkan tadi... itu, lagu _Fur Elise_..."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau," jawab Kirino, tentu saja dengan wajah tak pedulinya. "Aku hanya bosan menunggu jam keempat tiba, jadi aku memainkan lagu yang sering dimainkan adikku..."

Shindou, memperhatikan penampilan Kirino, lebih tepatnya, caranya memakai seragam. Lengan baju yang dilipat, _gakuran_ yang kancingnya tidak dipasang, dan lagi, seorang _perempuan_ memakai _gakuran_! Astaga, ini benar-benar pelanggaran tata tertib.

"Lepas _gakuran_ itu dan pakailah seragam khusus."

Dengan cepat Kirino menoleh ke arah Shindou, "Eh? Apa maksudmu? Melepas _gakuran_ku? Berani sekali kau! Kamvret!"

"Tidak seharusnya perempuan memakai _gakuran_."

"Woi kamvret! Apa maksudmu? Aku ini laki-laki tau!"

Shindou terperanjat mendengarnya. Hei, ia yakin kalau yang di depannya ini perempuan, lihat saja rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir dua, wajah cantiknya, itu murni perempuan!

"Kalau begitu, perbaiki lengan bajumu dan pasang kancing _gakuran_mu." tegur Shindou lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku menolak? Dan siapa kau seenaknya menyuruhku memasang kancing dan membenarkan lengan bajuku?!" bantah Kirino. Oke, emosi Shindou naik satu tingkatan.

"Aku Shindou Takuto, Wakil OSIS. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menegur setiap murid yang melanggar peraturan maupun tata krama. Dan kau salah satunya."

"Hmph, aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Mau Wakil OSIS, ketua OSIS atau guru sekalipun! Aku lebih nyaman dengan kancing _gakuran_ terbuka dan lengan baju yang dilipat! Kau jangan seenaknya mengaturku seperti orangtuaku, dasar bodoh –woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ka-kau... tu-tunggu, ka-kau..."_–terlalu dekat...!_

Kirino tidak bisa bergeming ketika Shindou memperbaiki lengan bajunya yang digulung dan memasang kancing gakurannya. Hanya _blushing _yang bisa menjadi reaksi betapa gugupnya Kirino sekarang.

Kirino merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya, bahkan saat melawan laki-laki tangguh dan menyeramkan di perlombaan karate ia tidak gugup sedikitpun. Tapi ini...

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah, darahnya berdesir hebat...

...hal aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Yosh, sekarang sudah selesai... kau boleh kembali ke kelas atau ke manapun... jam keempat akan dimulai," oh, Shindou sepertinya benar-benar terlihat puas dengan pemandangan manis di depannya –bahkan sangat dekat dengannya– , kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari ruang musik dan kembali ke kelas.

Kirino mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat emosi sekarang. "Shindou Takuto... lain kali, aku akan menghabisimu..."

Ya, takdir memang benar-benar berkata lain.

Ini hanya awal dari semuanya. Awal dari sebuah cerita manis dan sedikit gila antara dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala.

.

.

.

Shindou kembali ke kelasnya (entah kenapa) dengan hati yang sangat puas dan beberapa perasaan aneh. Kadang senyum-senyum sendiri karena geli dengan siswa yang ditemuinya barusan, cantik, tapi ternyata laki-laki.

Shindou memutar gagang pintu kelasnya, lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk tanpa rasa bersalah.

_Brakk!_

Hentakkan meja membuat Shindou berhenti seketika. Ia perlahan menoleh ke arah guru musik yang masih _stay on_ di kelasnya...

...tunggu! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya...

"Shindou-_kun_! Lama sekali! Ke mana saja kau, hah? Dan mana absen yang aku suruh kau untuk mengambilnya?!"

Gawat! Shindou melupakan alasan kenapa ia pergi ke ruang musik.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei_... aku lupa..."

"Dasar kau ini! Tadi keluar kau ke mana saja hah? Jangan-jangan kau ke kantin ya?! Uh, sekarang pergi ke ruang seni dan bersihkan!"

"Ba-baik _sensei_!"

Dan adegan tadi membuat semua murid di kelas VII-A terbengong-bengong. Setau mereka Shindou tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan tugas kecil begini.

Tapi... seorang siswa berandalan telah berhasil membuatnya lupa...

* * *

"Hujan lagi..." seorang pemuda bergumam, manik matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ terfokus pada tetesan-tetesan air di kaca jendela.

Pemuda berambut _wavy_ itu perlahan menutup matanya. Memikirkan kejadian sejam yang lalu.

Keracunan apa ia sampai bisa melupakan tugas semudah itu? Hanya mengambil absen di ruang musik, tapi yang ia bawa ke kelas justru memori tentang si cowok cantik yang sangat berani menantangnya.

Oh, apakah ini karena ingatan Shindou sudah mulai rusak karena sebuah virus atau –

–kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Shindou.

"Ah, Ichino?"

"Shindou, aku tidak menyangka kau berani ke kantin saat disuruh mengambil absen..." ujar pemuda yang menepuk pelan bahu Shindou tadi, Ichino Nanasuke.

Shindou menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ke kantin..."

"He, lalu kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan absen yang Otonashi-_sensei_ suruh kau untuk mengambilnya?" Ichino menarik tangannya yang berada di bahu Shindou.

"Lupakan saja soal itu, ngomong-ngomong, kau tau siapa anak laki-laki cantik, berambut merah muda diikat dua dan bermata safir?"

Shindou merutuk dirinya karena mengajukan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pikirannya tanpa persetujuan emosinya.

Ichino berpikir, "Laki-laki cantik?"

Shindou mengangguk. Dan ia kembali merutuki dirinya. Hei, apa Ichino tidak akan curiga? Shindou Takuto, siswa teladan yang punya banyak fans cewek dan tentunya cerdas, bertanya tentang seorang laki-laki cantik?

Semua orang pasti akan mengira ia _gay_!

Roh Shindou sudah keluar setengah saat memikirkan itu.

"Ah, aku tau!" seru Ichino. Roh Shindou yang ingin keluar langsung kembali masuk.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah dia adalah siswa yang selalu mewakili sekolah kita di ajang karate, tapi masalahnya dia berandal akut, sering melanggar tata tertib sekolah dan selalu mendapat hukuman..."

"Namanya?" kekhawatiran Shindou menghilang entah ke mana. Ia terlihat antusias.

"Hmm... siapa ya... yang kuingat, cuman Kiri..."

"Kiri ya... terimakasih, ya. Ichino."

Kegalauan gaje Shindou sudah terbayar dengan informasi berharga tentang si berandal cantik.

* * *

Baiklah, apakah ada kesalahan pagi ini? Atau dunia sudah terbalik? Atau lebih parah lagi, dunia mau kiamat?

Bagaimana tidak. Hari ini, selasa pagi ini. Si berandal akut, Kirino Ranmaru, jam 06.30 sudah berada di sekolah. Keajaiban dunia ke delapan!

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan, hari ini ia memasang kancing gakurannya, walaupun lengan bajunya masih dilipat seperti dulu.

Semua siswa-siswi yang mengenalnya cengo, tak percaya, apakah ini artinya Kirino Ranmaru sudah mau tobat?

Gosip tentang tobatnya Kirino langsung menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah bagai virus flu burung. Para _seme_ yang dulu pernah undur diri dan menyerah (bahkan belum mencoba) untuk mendekati Kirino, langsung mencoba mendekatinya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Ada yang mempersiapkan diri dengan menghapal gombalan-gombalan di buku, membeli berbagai jenis bunga, bergaya ala penari JAMBAN STYLE, dan lain-lain.

Lima peserta pertama berakhir di UKS. Peserta yang tersisa undur diri. Menyerah.

Gosip tentang tobatnya Kirino kembali menghilang dalam sekejap.

Keadaan kembali seperti setengah jam yang lalu, sebelum Kirino datang.

Kirino, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peduli apa-apa dengan puluhan pasang mata yang memandangnya bingun, dengan riang ia naik ke atap sekolah, atap gedung kelas VIII. Tempat yang sempurna untuk melihat keadaan luar semua kelas VII.

Itu dia! Dia... Shindou Takuto... orang menyebalkan yang membuatnya emosi setengah mati. Yang membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. Orang menjengkelkan yang membuat Kirino tidak bisa tidur hampir semalaman karena memikirkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat bersama Shindou. Dan membuat wajahnya memerah dalam sekejap –

–Tunggu, jadi apa alasan Kirino datang pagi ini untuk...

"Eh, dia masuk ke kelas A!" seru Kirino, masih dengan suara kecil.

... ya, untuk mengetahui kelas Shindou. Karena sangat tidak mungkin jika ia bertanya pada seseorang. Siapapun akan curiga. Ayolah, Kirino, seorang berandal, menanyakan kelas Shindou Takuto? Itu sangat tidak lucu.

Jadi... apa ini artinya Kirino menyukai Shindou?

Entahlah, Kirino tidak peduli. Ia hanya melakukan yang diinginkannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan ia menginginkan untuk tahu kelas Shindou...?

Kirino terlalu malas untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan di atas.

.

.

.

Sudah empat bulan sejak peneguran tentang gakuran yang tidak dikancing dan lipatan lengan baju antara Shindou dan Kirino. Dan setelah itu, sampai sekarang keduanya tidak pernah saling menyapa, paling hanya melihat dari jauh.

Dan hari ini hari pertama sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas.

Kelas VIII-E

...

...

24. Shindou Takuto

Shindou tidak menyangka kalau ia akan masuk ke kelas yang dipenuhi beberapa anak berandal. Padahal kan nilainya bagus, dan dari hasil kerja kerasnya, ia mendapatkan posisi 2 di kelasnya. Ya, lumayan kan? Rank 2 di kelas unggulan.

Tapi kenapa ia harus masuk kelas berandalan? Apakah cobaan?

Shindou kembali melihat papan pengumuman kelas itu, berharap ia salah lihat dan itu bukan namanya. Tapi manik _hazel_nya malah menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

9. Kirino Ranmaru.

Rasanya Shindou pernah mendengar nama itu. Atau mungkin nama yang mirip.

Shindou terbangun dari lamunannya, ketika telunjuk seseorang menyusuri kertas yang bertuliskan nama siswa kelas VIII-E. Akhirnya jemari itu berhenti tepat di nama yang dipandangi Shindou.

"Eh, jadi aku di sini?! Ah, terserah kalian lah, para guru..." ucapnya.

_Suara itu... mungkinkah..._

Shindou menoleh ke sampingnya, dan benar saja, seorang pemuda bersurai merah muda menunjuk namanya. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu juga menoleh dan...

... mereka bertemu pandang.

"Hee? Kau kan yang waktu itu? Demi apa, jadi kau sekelas denganku?" tanyanya bosan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau balas dendam padaku?" tanya Shindou.

Kirino menaikan bahunya. "Mungkin saja," ucapnya sambil masuk ke kelas.

Shindou menghela nafas, lalu kembali memandangi daftar nama yang ditempel itu.

_Jadi namanya... Kirino Ranmaru..._

Di hari pertama ini dimulai dengan mencatat jadwal pelajaran dan pemilihan organisasi kelas.

"Berdasarkan suara dari kalian, diputuskan kalau ketua kelas VIII-E adalah Shindou Takuto-_kun_," jelas wali kelas delapan E. Kira Hitomiko.

"Iya, _sensei_!" seperti biasa, Shindou selalu menerima tugas yang diberikan guru padanya, dan berusaha menjalankannya dengan baik.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pengumuman Wakil Ketua, Sekretaris, Bendahara, dan seksi-seksi...

"Lalu, untuk seksi keamanan, uhm... ada yang punya usul?"

Shindou mengangkat tangannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memberi usul siapa yang menjadi pemegang jabatan keamanan. "_Sensei_, bagaimana yang jadi seksi keamanan, Kirino Ranmaru."

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Kirino untuk memproses ucapan Shindou. "E-eehhh?! Woi Ketua kelas, kenapa harus aku?!"

"Kemampuan beladirimu cocok untuk mengatur kelas ini agar tidak terjadi perkelahian."

"Tapi –"

"Shindou-_kun_ benar, Kirino-_kun_, aku juga berpikir begitu, kemampuan beladirimu bisa diandalkan," potong Hitomiko.

Kirino tidak bisa membantah. Apa maksud Shindou dan gurunya ini, jelas-jelas Kirino sering berkelahi, suka malah, tapi kenapa ia harus mencegah perkelahian dan kekerasan di dalam kelas?

Ah, paling-paling Kirino akan menghalalkan perkelahian dan pergontokkan di kelas ini.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya, ini jadwal piket untuk kelas kelas kita," kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat _wavy_. Sebuah buku tulis terbuka terletak di meja yang dikelilingi anggota organisasi siswa VIII-E itu. Di sana tertulis daftar piket.

"Hm... aku setuju saja –"

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku harus piket di hari senin?!" bentak sang seksi keamanan tak suka kalau dirinya piket di hari senin.

"Iya, kau piket di hari senin, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Shindou dengan santai.

Tidak diragukan lagi, perang akan dimulai.

_Brakk!_

Kirino beranjak dari kursinya dan memukul meja. "Tentu saja masalah! Masalah besar! Dengar ya, Ketua sialan, aku benci hari senin, dan aku paling malas kalau harus berangkat pagi di hari yang kubenci! Jelas?"

"Justru itu, sebagai anggota organisasi kau harus belajar datang pagi-pagi setiap hari! Ran, kau seksi keamanan yang tak becus!" ucap Shindou, Kirino yang sudah emosi segera menyahut.

"Heh, bukannya yang tak becus itu kau?! Dasar Ketua payah! Dan jangan panggil aku Ran!"

Dibilang begitu, emosi Shindou naik, ia beranjak dari kursinya. "Apa maksudmu aku ketua payah?!"

"Hmph, kau yang menguslkanku untuk menjadi seksi keamanan tanpa persetujuanku, lalu menyuruhku piket di hari senin, sedangan semuanya tahu kalau aku adalah berandal yang selalu terlambat di hari senin! Jadi ini salahmu bodoh!" Kirino melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau! Kuganti baru tahu rasa kau!" ancam Shindou.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dan yang diganti itu seharusnya kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"HENTIKAAAAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Shindou dan Kirino memandang orang tersebut yang ternyata salah satu anggota organisasi. Bendahara.

"Kalian bisa nggak sih tidak bertengkar? Ini baru hari pertama dan kalian sudah bertengkar seperti ini, pusing tahu mendengar ocehan kalian!" omel gadis itu.

"Oi, jangan mencampuri urusan orang ya kau! Lagipula yang memulai semua ini adalah si ketua tak becus ini!" Kirino melirik Shindou. Sedangkan yang dilirik mendengus kesal.

"Bukannya yang cari ribut itu kau, hah?!"

"Iya, aku memang cari ribut dan itu adalah hobiku! Puas?"

Ah, sepertinya Seto Midori, si bendahara kelas, akan budeg sebentar lagi.

Yah, ini baru pertama kali mereka berdiskusi, dan sudah terjadi perkelahian yang pasti tidak akan cepat berakhir. Dan ini masih adu mulut, mungkin lain kali akan ada adu fisik atau semacamnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya ini adalah jadwal piket yang tak bisa diganti! Murid yang lain sudah setuju!"

"Aaarrghh! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini! Aku benci hari senin dan datang pagi di hari menyebalkan itu! Dasar sialan!" raung Kirino sambil meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan.

* * *

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan semester baru berjalan, di luar dugaan Shindou, ternyata kelas yang sebagian besar adalah berandal itu menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Begitu juga Kirino, beberapa orang di kelas itu cocok dengannya.

Tidak jarang juga terjadi perkelahian di kelas VIII-E, sebagian besar penyebab perkelahian adalah Kirino yang melanggar peraturan yang kemudian ditegur Shindou, pada akhirnya mereka berkelahi atau sekedar adu mulut.

Yah, pemandangan perkelahian antara mereka sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari di kelas VIII-E.

Tapi Shindou selalu kesepian saat Kirino tidak hadir. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Alasannya, tidak ada teman untuk diajak berkelahi.

Memang, Shindou dan Kirino jarang berkelahi dalam hal kekerasan. Mereka lebih sering berperang mulut, tapi cukup untuk membuat penghuni kelas lainnya budeg. Pernah sekitar dua-tiga kali mereka berkelahi dengan kekerasan alias adu fisik. Hasilnya? Perabotan kelas banyak yang hancur, dipanggilnya dua orang itu ke ruang konseling, seisi kelas harus ikut mengeluarkan dana ganti rugi dengan TIDAK IKHLAS dan JAMPI-JAMPI DI UANG MEREKA.

"Kalian, siapa di antara kalian yang membuang sampah di laci mejaku?!" tanya Shindou sambil memperlihatkan plastik bekas makanan ringan yang baru ia temukan nge-jreng di lacinya.

Semua penghuni kelas menggeleng. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, dari yang waras sampai yang tidak waras.

Kecuali satu orang, yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil makan roti.

"Oh, itu aku," jawabnya santai. Oke, Shindou harusnya tahu siapa yang berani membuang sampah di lacinya. Tidak ada siswa yang berani padanya di kelas ini –maupun di sekolah– selain Kirino.

"Ran, bisakah kau mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membuang sampah?" tanya Shindou berusaha menahan emosi.

"Tidak ada tempat yang tepat dan dekat selain laci mejamu," jawab Kirino masih sibuk dengan roti dan komiknya. Ya, tempat duduk Shindou dan Kirino memang berdekatan.

_Srekk..._

Shindou meletakkan plastik sampah Kirino kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Kirino sambil membersihkan sampah di kepalanya.

"Itu sampahmu kan? Jadi yang harus membuang itu kau, berandalan tak beres!"

"Woi! Di mana-mana kagak ada berandalan yang beres! Otakmu yang tidak beres tuh!"

Bola yang terbuat dari plastik-plastik makanan ringan mendarat di wajah Shindou.

"Maaf saja, otakku sudah beres, dan kau bilang berandalan sepertimu tidak ada yang beres kan? Kalau begitu aku yang akan membereskanmu!"

"Tidak, terimakasih Ketua kelas, biar tidak beres aku baik-baik saja dengan otak berandalku!"

"Oi oi, ada pasangan yang lagi berantem nih! Kita nikahin yook!"

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN! DAN SIAPA YANG MAU DINIKAHIN SAMA ORANG NGGAK BENER MACAM INI!"

Adu mulut dan ancaman pernikahan illegal ketiga di hari kamis yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

Liburan tengah semester.

Hari yang paling membahagiakan –mungkin– bagi seluruh siswa-siswi di dunia.

Termasuk para murid kelas VIII-E SMP Raimon. Minggu besok, setelah bagi rapot hari sabtu ini, Hitomiko akan mengadakan liburan khusus untuk kelas itu, ke danau.

Tentunya, anak-anak di kelas ajaib itu kegirangan luar biasa, tapi yah... hanya sebagian yang bisa ikut.

Kirino, yang tentunya ingin ikut, mendapat masalah besar. Ibunya, tidak akan membiarkannya ikut jika Kirino tidak masuk lima besar di kelasnya.

Bukan hanya itu, Kirino tidak dibolehkan keluar rumah selama libur tengah semester. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, laptop dan _manga_ Kirino akan disita.

Batu seberat seratus ton terasa menimpa Kirino ketika ancaman Ibunya kembali bergema di pikirannya.

Di atap sekolah, tempat tongkrongan Kirino, terlihat bocah berandal itu sedang berkeringat dingin, rapor yang baru ia terima belum dibukanya.

Kirino tidak bisa mengira ia masuk lima besar atau tidak. Mencapai sepuluh besar saja sangat sulit.

Kirino menutup matanya, lalu tangannya membuka rapor miliknya.

Perlahan dibukanya matanya, manik _sapphire_-nya menyusuri angka-angka yang menunjukkan hasil belajarnya hingga berakhir di angka final –

– Kirino membelalak, demi apapun, ia tidak menyangka, Ya Tuhan terimakasih atas keajaibanmu!

Kirino di peringkat ketiga.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Kirino berandal yang malas belajar dan selalu dapat nilai rata-rata kecuali untuk tiga mata pelajaran yang dikuasainya?

Pemuda cantik itu juga bingung.

Kapan ia belajar di bidang yang tidak ia kuasai, bahkan tidak suka, sehingga nilainya dalam semua mata pelajaran, bisa dibilang, sempurna.

Apakah ini hasil bertarung dengan Shindou?

Eh, kok bisa?

Ah, di kelas delapan ini Kirino dan Shindou adalah saingan dalam hal apapun, termasuk pelajaran, biasanya mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Baik itu tugas sekolah, ulangan harian, PR, kerja kelompok dan ulangan semester, mereka selalu bersaing.

Ajaibnya lagi, persentase keterlambatan Kirino berkurang drastis. Ya, semua juga karena persaingan itu. selalu bersaing siapa yang datang pertama di kelas.

Yah, sepertinya ada untungnya juga bertengkar dengan seorang Shindou Takuto

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

AKHIRNYA ANE DAPAT KEMBALI KE DUNIA FINCTION INI! TERUTAMA FANDOM IE INIII! *sape lu?

Hiks, akhirnya, setelah nyelesain tugas sekolah yang bejibun, saya ane bisa bikin fic baru, tapi saya sedihnya... FIC LAMA AJA CHAPNYA BELOM KELAR! *hush

Bukannya balik bawain lanjutan fic yang lain, malah bawa pengalaman sinting waktu kelas delapan dulu XD itupun nggak sepenuhnya bener, cuman beberapa aja, ==u

Ok dah, segitu aja curcol gajenya, ane mau minggat ke dunia lain X3

.

Spring Wind

Harukaze


	2. Chapter 2

**CRAZY!**

Inazuma Eleven Go – Level 5

WARNING

Super OOC, cerita maksa, setting di danau aka tambak wali kelas Author pas kelas 8(?), super ngaco, typo ada di mana-mana, SHOUNEN-AI de el el

And

**DOn't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"Kita sampai! Semuanya, kemasi barang kalian dan bawa ke pondok ibu!" perintah Hitomiko. Para murid segera berhamburan turun dari bis dan masuk ke sebuah pondok yang berada di pinggir danau. Tanpa dikomando, mereka segera berbenah di pondok kecil milik wali kelas mereka itu, kecil tapi nyaman. Para siswa memancing dan sebagian mempersiapkan panggangan. Dan para siswi memasak. Sedangkan yang tidak dapat tugas, siswi akan berfoto di sekitar danau. Dan siswa, mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar danau.

"Uwaa... udara di sini sangat sejuk..." seru seorang siswa kagum, matanya terpejam sesaat untuk menikmati hembusan angin, helaian rambut cokelatnya sesekali terbang karena tiupan angin.

Kurama mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya itu, "Iya, benar. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana di kota."

"Oi! Shindou! Kurama! Aku menemukan sampan! Kalian mau ikut?!"

Shindou dan Kurama menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman mereka sedang menaiki sebuah sampan di danau, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendayung ke arah dua temannya. Shindou dan Kurama bergegas mendekati sisi danau menunggu teman mereka tiba.

"Hamano? Darimana kau dapat sampan itu?!" tanya Kurama setengah berteriak agar Hamano bisa mendengar.

"Ini sampan punya _sensei_, tadi diikat di dekat pondok!" sampan yang dinaiki Hamano kemudian mendarat di depan Kurama dan Shindou. Lalu dengan riang Hamano menunjuk lahan di seberang danau. "Kita ke sana yok?"

Shindou terlihat bingung, "Ngapain? Kan kata _sensei_ jangan pergi jauh dari pondok..."

"Nggak apa kok, di seberang sana itu kebun _sensei_, aku disuruh _sensei_ buat ngambil beberapa nanas tadi," jelas Hamano. Mendengar itu, Kurama dan Shindou bergegas naik ke sampan, Hamano bersiap mendayung.

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Tunggu!"

Tiga orang yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sampan segera menoleh saat mendengar suara. Ah, ternyata Kirino.

"Kirino? Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak ikut memasak dan bantu-bantu?" tanya Hamano, disambut kerutan kening dari Kirino.

"Lu kira gue cewek apa ikut ngebantuin masak?"

Tiga orang di depan Kirino cuman tersenyum garing, dengan hal-hal nista tersendiri yang mereka pikirkan.

"Bukannya kamu emang kayak cewek tulen ya..." oh, Kurama mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sebuah pisau mengarah ke leher Kurama.

"Eh, lu mau cari mati ya, cebol?"

"..."

Shindou dan Hamano kicep. Kurama menangis karena penderitaannya. Udah mau dibunuh, dibilang cebol lagi... Kirino benar-benar jahat.

Shindou memberanikan diri menahan tangan Kirino. "Udah-udah, sabar Ran. Kurama cuman becanda, kok. Lagian nggak ada gunanya berandalan macam kau membunuh ni cebol, nggak bakal dapet penghargaan apapun..."

Kirino menarik pisaunya. Kurama nangis makin deras.

Shindou menghela nafas lega. "Jadi, kau ke sini mau ikut?" tanyanya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Kirino ingin ikut, hanya saja, apa Kirino bisa berenang? Kan kalau nanti sampan terbalik, bisa gawat...

"Kalau dibolehkan aku ikut, kalau tidak akan kupaksa." Kirino memainkan pisaunya. "Kalian tidak akan bisa memotong nanas tanpa pisau. Dan aku tidak akan meminjamkan pisau ini pada kalian kecuali kalian membawaku."

Shindou mendengus. "Siapa yang melarangmu ikut... tapi kau bisa berenang tidak?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Oke, kalau bisa tidak masalah! Ayo naik! Kita berangkat!" seru Hamano. Kemudian Kirino naik dan mereka berangkat.

Hamano mendayung, lalu digantikan Shindou, sementara Hamano menenangkan Kurama dari depresinya, sedangkan Kirino hanya bermain air dengan tangannya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Shindou. Diam-diam Kirino bertanya, sejak kapan Shindou sangat lihai mengarahkan sampan, padahal Kirino tahu kalau tempat tinggal Shindou jauh dari sungai atau danau. Dari mana dia belajar?

Tapi Kirino terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Setelah limabelas menit perjalanan air, mereka tiba di kebun yang ada di seberang danau. Hamano dan Kurama yang terlihat paling semangat di antara mereka berempat, mereka langsung merampas dua pisau besar yang dibawa Kirino dan mulai memotong nanas yang sudah matang. Sementara Shindou dan Kirino yang tidak kebagian pisau lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan nanas yang sudah dipotong dan ditinggalkan dua orang itu seenaknya di tanah.

"Oi kalian! Sudah cukup nanasnya! Ayo kembali!" teriak Shindou sambil memasukkan nanas ke dalam sampan.

Hamano dan Kurama –yang sudah sembuh mendadak dari depresinya–, sepertinya masih asik dengan kebun milik wali kelas mereka itu.

"Kalian duluan saja, kami mau mencari beberapa buah lagi, untuk camilan perjalanan pulang nanti!" ucap Kurama, di depan pemuda itu berdiri sebuah pohon mangga.

"Iya, kalian duluan saja, lagian tidak ada tempat untuk kami karena nanas-nanas itu," tambah Hamano. Shindou mengangguk, ia tidak bisa mencegah dua temannya yang pencinta alam itu untuk menjelajahi kebun itu lebih dalam, kemudian Shindou dan Kirino naik ke sampan.

Hening. Hanya ada suara air akibat dayungan dan hembusan angin di antara mereka.

"Hei, Ran, kudengar kau memenangkan lomba karate, selamat ya." Shindou tersenyum ke arah Kirino. Kirino tidak membalas tatapan maupun senyumannya, pemuda itu memeluk lututnya dan melihat ke bawah. Oh, bukannya Kirino benci Shindou sehingga ia tidak mau membalas senyum dan tatapannya.

Kirino hanya... malu. Malu jika rona merah di pipinya terlihat.

Tapi ekspresinya terlihat lucu di mata Shindou.

"Iya, terimakasih. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Ran, itu nama pertempuan." ucap Kirino, rona wajahnya mulai hilang, dan ia perlahan menatap Shindou.

Shindou tertawa kecil, ah, wajahnya yang tampan, imut dan damai itu membuat jantung Kirino berdegub kencang dan wajahnya kembali memerah. _Jangan perasaan ini lagi!_ Batin Kirino.

"Bukankah nama itu cocok untukmu, lagipula, kau cantik seperti perempuan, kan?" ucap Shindou tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kirino yang sudah diselimuti amarah langsung berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menonjok Shindou. "Sialan lu maniak musik!"

Shindou panik. Bukan, bukan kemarahan Kirino yang membuatnya panik. Juga bukan sampan yang bergoyang yang membuatnya panik –

"Ran, awas!"

_Grebb!_

–tapi Kirino yang hampir terjatuh.

"A-apa –kyaa!"

_Brukk!_

Dengan cepat tubuh Shindou bereaksi, ia melangkah ke arah Kirino dan langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya hingga terjatuh. Dan tepat, kini keduanya sedang dalam posisi yang biasanya ada di manga romance. Singkat saja, Kirino si berandal cantik terbaring dengan posisi manis yang dapat membuat _seme_ dan laki-laki normal bermata lope lope (Ini mah temen-temen cowoknya Author ==)

Sedangkan Shindou? Oh, sepertinya ia beruntung tidak jadi dapat pukulan, tapi sekarang ia malah dalam posisi merangkak di atas Kirino sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda di bawahnya.

Shindou membuka matanya –

_Eh?!_

Apakah imajinasinya yang mulai rusak atau ia pingsan dan bermimpi seperti ini?

Apa benar yang di bawahnya ini Kirino?

Tidak mungkin. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya. Kirino, si berandal akut Raimon, kini sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukan. Terbaring di bawah seorang Shindou Takuto, dengan raut wajah yang sangat manis.

Memalukan, memang, tapi sangat lucu bagi Shindou. Seandainya ia membawa HP, pasti Kirino yang sedang dalam mode imut ini akan difotonya.

Shindou tersenyum lembut.

...

Kelopak yang menutupi manik biru safir milik Kirino perlahan terbuka-

-wajahnya menjadi bingung kala mendapati Shindou yang terkejut di atasnya. Ekspresi bingung yang polos, tapi manis.

Darah Shindou berdesir hebat, rasanya semuanya berkumpul dan menciptakan garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kirino untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi...

...

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! DASAR HENTAI!"

"Ra-Ran, tenanglah –"

_Buagh!_

_BYURR!_

Kebaikan Shindou dibalas dengan sebuah tendangan hingga tercebur.

Shindou muncul ke permukaan air. "Oi, Ran, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tanpa rasa berdosa sambil berenang mendekati sampan. Kirino menatapnya geram.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, _baka_! Apa hal mesum yang kau lakukan barusan, hah, _hentai_?!"

"_Mattaku_, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu terjatuh tadi..." gumam Shindou.

"Eh?"

Kemudian pemuda bersurai cokelat keabuan memegang pinggir sampan, lalu itu tersenyum jahil. "Jadi sekarang aku akan membuatmu terjatuh, Ran-_chan_!"

Kirino terbelalak. "O-oi! Apa maksudmu –waaa!"

_BYUURR!_

Karena ulah tangan Shindou yang entah sejak kapan belajar tentang kejahilan(?), sampan beserta Kirino (juga nanas-nanas) pun terbalik.

"Uwah! Hah, hah... oi, Ketua _hentai_, kau mengajakku berkelahi, ya?"

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin menjahilimu." Shindou menatap Kirino seraya tersenyum. "Ran-_chan_!"

_Duak!_

Kirino melempar Shindou dengan sebuah nanas.

"_Itte_!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Itu memalukan!"

...

Shindou tersenyum.

"_Nee_, Kirino..."

"Hm?"

"Mau belajar main piano?"

"Eh?!"

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga chap dua-nyaaa~ XD setelah melalui perjuangan alay nan dramatis, akhirnya chap dua yang sangat pendek ini bisa selesai! X3

Kayaknya makin lama ni fic makin maksa aja ya, Kirino-nya makin lama makin berandal dan kelebihan OOC, padahal saya cuman ngasih dikit bumbu dari sikap saya lo... XD

Terimakasih bagi readers-_sama_ yang udah bersedia ngebaca dan mereview fanfic nista saya ini! *pelukcium* *reviewersmuntahberjamaah* maaf karena saya nggak bisa bales review kalian, ihiks... TT_TT tolong salahkan tugas alay yang makin hari makin ngerepotin dan bikin otak mau meledak juga bikin stok buku gambar saya abis gegara jadi pelampiasan stress berupa coratcoret(malah curcol) Hehe, udah ya _minna-san_! sampe ketemu di chap depan atau di fanfic nista lainnya! =D

Salam,

Harukaze


End file.
